1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant genetic engineering. More particularly, to a method for constructing an artificial polynucleotide and methods of use to reduce transgene silencing in plants. The invention also relates to the plant cells containing the artificial polynucleotide in to which a plant cell is transformed to express the artificial polynucleotide and the plant regenerated therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heterologous genes may be isolated from a source other than the plant into which it will is be transformed or they may be modified or designed to have different or improved qualities. Particularly desirable traits or qualities of interest for plant genetic engineering would include but are not limited to resistance to insects, fungal diseases, and other pests and disease-causing agents, tolerances to herbicides, enhanced stability or shelf-life, yield, environmental stress tolerances, and nutritional enhancements.
Traditional molecular biological methods for generating novel genes and proteins generally involved random or directed mutagenesis. An example of random mutagenesis is a recombination technique known as “DNA shuffling” as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,793; 5,811,238; 5,830,721; 5,837,458 and International Applications WO 98/31837, WO 99/65927, the entirety of all of which is incorporated herein by reference. An alternative method of molecular evolution involves a staggered extension process (StEP) for in vitro mutagenesis and recombination of nucleic acid molecule sequences, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,408, incorporated herein by reference. An example of directed mutagenesis is the introduction of a point mutation at a specific site in a polypeptide.
An alternative approach, useful when the heterologous gene is from a non-plant source, is to design an artificial insecticidal gene that uses the most often used codon in maize plant codon usage table (Koziel et al., 1993, Biotechnology 11, 194-200). Fischhoff and Perlak (U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,365, incorporated herein by reference) report higher expression of Bacillus thuringiensis (Bt) insecticidal protein compared in crop plants when the polynucleotide sequence was modified to reduce the occurrence of destabilizing sequences. It was necessary to modify the wild type Bt polynucleotide sequence because the wild type full length Bt polynucleotide did not express sufficient levels of insecticidal protein in plants to be agronomically useful.
Heterologous genes are cloned into vectors suitable for plant transformation. Transformation and regeneration techniques useful to incorporate heterologous genes into a plant's genome are well known in the art. The gene can then be expressed in the plant cell to exhibit the added characteristic or trait. However, heterologous genes that normally express well as transgenes may experience gene silencing when more than one copy of the same genes are expressed in the same plant. This may occur when a first heterologous gene is too similar to an endogenous gene DNA sequence in the plant. Other examples include when a transgenic plant is subsequently crossed to other transgenic plants having the same or similar transgenes or when the transgenic plant is retransformed with a plant expression cassette that contains the same or is similar gene. Similarly, gene silencing may occur if trait stacking employs the same genetic elements used to direct expression of the transgene gene of interest. In order to stack traits, stable transgenic lines should be done with different combinations of genes and genetic elements to avoid gene silencing.
N-phosphonomethylglycine, also known as glyphosate, is a well-known herbicide that has activity on a broad spectrum of plant species. Glyphosate is the active ingredient of Roundup® (Monsanto Co.), a safe herbicide having a desirably short half-life in the environment. When applied to a plant surface, glyphosate moves systemically through the plant. Glyphosate is phytotoxic due to its inhibition of the shikimic acid pathway, which provides a precursor for the synthesis of aromatic amino acids. Glyphosate inhibits the enzyme 5-enolpyruvyl-3-phosphoshikimate synthase (EPSPS).
Glyphosate tolerance can also be achieved by the expression of EPSPS variants that have lower affinity for glyphosate and therefore retain their catalytic activity in the presence of glyphosate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,435, herein incorporated by reference). Enzymes that degrade glyphosate in plant tissues (U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,175) are also capable of conferring cellular tolerance to glyphosate. Such genes are used for the production of transgenic crops that are tolerant to glyphosate, thereby allowing glyphosate to be used for effective weed control with minimal concern of crop damage. For example, glyphosate tolerance has been genetically engineered into corn (U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,798), wheat (U.S. Patent Application No. 20020062503), soybean (U.S. Patent Application No. 20020157139) and canola (WO 9204449), all of which are incorporated by reference. The transgenes for glyphosate tolerance and the transgenes for tolerance to other herbicides, e.g. bar gene, (Told et al. Plant Physiol., 100:1503-1507, 1992; Thompson et al. EMBO J. 6:2519-2523, 1987, phosphinothricin acetyltransferase, BAR gene isolated from Streptomyces; DeBlock et al. EMBO J., 6:2513-2522, 1987, glufosinate herbicide) are also useful as selectable markers or scorable markers and can provide a useful phenotype for selection of plants linked with other agronomically useful traits.
What is needed in the art are methods to design genes for expression in plants to improve agronomically useful traits that avoid gene silencing when multiple copies are inserted and recombination with endogenous plant genes.